


King Devon's Lament

by cranewave



Series: King Devon Trilogy [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Medieval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranewave/pseuds/cranewave
Summary: once again, the idea for this poem, as well as the first stanza, popped into my head. as always, i love critique





	King Devon's Lament

A ring upon my finger,  
A crown upon my brow.  
Now that i have become King,  
I have to wonder: how?

How did I become King,  
And how King do I stay?  
For I'll be dead within the month  
Ere my rivals have there way

What is to be my story  
In the battered tome of Life?  
Will my reign end quietly in bed?  
Or sharply with a knife?

The moon moves high within the night  
As i pen this early verse.  
'Tis whole, is that a blessing,  
Or a woe-begotten curse.


End file.
